Goku vs. Vegeta (manga chapter)
Vegeta's Pride }} is the two hundred sixty second chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred fifty-sixth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary After informing his master Babidi that he has found the next warrior for the Majin clan, Dabura retreats from his battle with Gohan. Gohan, Goku, the Supreme Kai, and Vegeta ponder as to whom Dabura is referring to. Below their floor on Babidi's spaceship, Babidi looks into his Crystal Ball with excitement and gazes on Vegeta, who Dabura was talking about earlier. Dabura noticed Vegeta's frustration during his fight with Gohan, and realized that Babidi could use Vegeta's rage and anger against him to become a slave for Babidi's cause. Babidi giggles at the thought of having such a powerful Saiyan become one of his own lackeys, and begins to use his dark magic to possess Vegeta's mind As Babidi begins the spell, Vegeta is suddenly overcome with a torturous headache, eating away at him with no mercy. As Supreme Kai pleads to Vegeta in woe to not give into whatever Babidi is asking of him, Vegeta holds his head in agony as the spell becomes stronger. Supreme Kai continues to plead with Vegeta not to give into Babidi's powers, but Vegeta orders Supreme Kai to remain silent, as his constant warnings are not helping the headache. Babidi continues to gleefully torture Vegeta, with Goku and Gohan standing in shock over what abilities the wizard possesses. Despite the warnings of Supreme Kai, and the encouragement to fight back from Gohan, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan, and emerges from the attack on his mind with an evil grin, and Babidi's signature "M" on his forehead, showing he has become one of Babidi's minions. Curious to see Vegeta's destructive capabilities for himself, Babidi transports his spaceship to the World Martial Arts Tournament arena, where most of Goku, Gohan and Vegeta's friends and family are located. As the spectators in the crowd gasp at the sudden materialization of these people in the middle of the arena, Babidi orders Vegeta from his spaceship to steal the energy and murder everyone within the vicinity, including the spectators, the Saiyans, and the Supreme Kai. Vegeta barks back at Babidi's order, refusing to accept it, as his intentions lie with Goku, and the rematch Vegeta has desired for many years, to erase the embarrassment and restore his pride which he claimed to have lost when Goku and his friends stopped his plans many years ago. Babidi becomes surprised that his spell had not totally eclipsed Vegeta's mind, but allows for Vegeta to carry on. Master Roshi and Yamcha notice the commotion from the higher stands, and wonder how this event occurred to begin with, worrying for the safety of the civilians. Also located on the battle arena is Mr. Satan, the world champion. At first believing them all to be possible contenders who have entered too late, he almost immediately recognizes Goku and Vegeta from the battle with Cell Games, seven years prior, becoming frantically worried that one of them is hear to take Mr. Satan's place as world champion. Vegeta continues to bear his sinister smile, as he raises his right hand and prepares to power up a Big Bang Attack. Goku notices that Vegeta is aiming this attack right at the spectators in the crowd. As Goku screams at Vegeta, begging him not to slaughter anyone, Vegeta ignores Goku's pleas and fires the attack with lightning speed, striking the stands and the buildings behind them, blowing up a large chunk of the crowd, also killing everyone within the blast's radius, with Vegeta still retaining his grin. As Vegeta's friends cannot believe he has performed such a monstrosity, Goku looks in horror at both the debris and Vegeta himself, as Vegeta continues to grin sinfully. Bulma, who barely escaped Vegeta's blast, screams at Vegeta and pleads to him to tell her what is wrong, and to stop immediately, however, Vegeta hears none of her cries. Showing his might, Vegeta orders for Goku to fight him immediately or he will murder more people without a second's hesitation. Goku questions Vegeta's state of mind, believing that his actions are not of Babidi's influence and that he is murdering people from his own free will. Vegeta continues to stare at Goku menacingly as he charges another attack and fires it at another section of the stands, murdering even more people within the blast's large radius, while not even glancing at the people he is slaughtering. In order to combat Vegeta, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, although Supreme Kai pleads to Goku not to combat Vegeta, as this will allow for Babidi to gather more energy to revive Majin Buu from his slumber. Goku confirms his suspicions by claiming that Vegeta's angst and hatred against Goku all of these years for constantly topping Vegeta in strength have influenced his decision to allow Babidi to grant him more powers to combat Goku for a rematch. Vegeta confirms these claims, and informs Goku that he knows Goku only has 24 hours left on Earth before he has to return to the Other World, so this will be the only chance he gets. Supreme Kai claims Vegeta to be insane, with Vegeta replying in great disgust at Supreme Kai's insults, yelling at the Kai that fighting lives within a Saiyan's soul and lood, and ignoring urges to fight go against everything Saiyan's stand for. Due to being the Prince of the Saiyans when his father ruled the planet, Vegeta begins to lose his composure and begins to violently scream and shout, claiming that his higher class position and his family's bloodline should mean that he should be the strongest Saiyan ever born, but his theories are constantly destroyed with Goku's rapid advancements in strength. Understanding Vegeta's intentions, Goku orders Babidi to transport them to a remote land where nobody shall be hurt in order for Vegeta and Goku to brawl without casualties. Supreme Kai demands that Goku stands down and stands within his path, informing Goku he will need to kill him if he wants to stop Vegeta. Gohan and Vegeta stand with admiration of Supreme Kai's dedication to stop Buu's resurrection. However, Goku ignores Supreme Kai's pleas and begins to threaten Supreme Kai by holding out his hand towards him, charging an energy attack aimed right at Supreme Kai. Gohan becomes greatly disturbed at Goku's actions, greatly wondering if Goku will go to these extreme measures to stop Vegeta. Vegeta meanwhile looks at the scene with surprise and slight admiration. After a while, Supreme Kai eventually stands down, knowing that if he dies, Buu will have more of a chance of being revived. Goku apologizes to the Supreme Kai for the extreme threat, and Babidi giggles at Supreme Kai's actions, deeming him a coward. Babidi teleports the Supreme Kai, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta to the wilder-lands. Supreme Kai informs Goku that he and Gohan will take care of Dabura and Babidi while Vegeta and Goku can battle. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters